rwhuumorifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Aku ankka/Arkisto 2
Arkistot: 1·2·3·4·5·6·7·8·9·10·11 Luokka:Aku ankan arkistot okei Mutta ylläpitäjyyden tai muukaan arvon kysyminen ... tuota ... hmm... ei törkeää ... vaan se ei ole suotavaa sillä on suuri kunnia saada ylläpitäjyys/Byrokraattius. Ainiin joo pitääkin käydä korjaamassa :P Jaah 9. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.56 (UTC) ok..... Kysy Staffeilta ja sano syyksi että TILT ei ole aktiivinen. Jaah 9. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.59 (UTC) oon kyllä itsekkin melko surkea englannissa mutta... Voin yrittää. Jaah 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 07.13 (UTC) ihan hyvä Muutama pikku kirotus virihe =) mutta ihan selvää siitä sai. Jaah 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 07.24 (UTC) en kyllä luota omiin englannin taitoihin mutta jotain tän tapasta Hello *(tähän Staffin nimi jolle sen lähetät). I am Aku ankka and sysop in runewiki. Could you give me *(tähän sun pitää itte kääntää että byrokraatin oikeudet) in the finnish runewiki * (Pistä tohon runewikiin ulkonen linkki että tajuaa). Elikkä tuossa ylhäällä tuo nyt on... No niin muistahan lukea nuo * merkin jälkeset sulut ja korjauttaa ne. Jaah 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 07.34 (UTC) No älä! Miksi et lähetä muokkausmääriäsi minun keskustelusviustolle? Miksi ne on aina pakko tynkeä paikkaan, jossa äänestetään kuukauden käyttäjää? Lopeta se. Se ei toistu. Rswiki1 talk 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.11 (UTC) Mitä? Miksi teit tällasen sivun: RuneWiki:Muuta. Siinä etusivulla on jo Toiminnot:Halutuimmat sivut-sivulle linkki, eli toi sivu on aika turha! 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.21 (UTC) :No ehket tehnyt, mutta laitoit ainakin sen linkin siihen etusivulle. --Penko 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.29 (UTC) WoWWiki Siellä ei ole kun vain yksi byrokraatti, joka on myös sen wikin ainoa ylläpitäjä. Eikä kyseinen tyyppi ole muokannu vuoteen WoWWikiä. Se koko wiki on siis tavallaan "hylätty". Nyt siellä tekee muokkauksia joku Tipsuli00 vai kuka se oli, mutta ei silläkään ole oikeuksia estää ketään vandaalia. 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.56 (UTC) Voisitko vastata tähän Paras 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.00 (UTC)Mä nään että oot hyvä tekee näitä mallinteita vai mitä nää nyt onkaan siis esim se aku ankka mallinne niin voikko opettaa miten voli tehä uusii mallinteita tai laittaa linkin jos niit voi tehä (tai linkin jos on opas mallinteen tekoon) kiitos jos voisit ekaan ja tokaan ainakin antaa vastauksen. jaa... Paras 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.10 (UTC)Olis ollu kyllä kivaa jos tänään mutlähetä vaan huomen mut tuntuu että saatat unohtaa. :) Hyvä että nyt autat/opetat mua tekee mallinteita kun on hyötyy että osaan tehä niistä (ainakin itelleni) Mikä toi Käyttäjä:Ankkari on? Meinaatko muka joskus muokata sillä käyttäjällä, viimeks muokkasit 28.5. sitä käyttäjäsivua. --Penko 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.50 (UTC) :Monelt muuten pääsit tänään, ite pääsin yheltä :(. --Penko 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.51 (UTC) ::Omg!! Ootko kuullut, että Jagex tekee RuneScapeen uuden skillin 2010?! --Penko 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.34 (UTC) ??? Pelaatko MoparScapea, vai miksi sinulla on MoparScape Wiki? Pelaatko sitä ja mistä tiedät noin paljon koodeja siihen? Olen aivan varma, että olet joskus kokeillut! Oletko? Rswiki1 talk 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.58 (UTC) Minä vain Katsoin siitä virus ongelmia en pelaamista varten vaan virusten haittaa.. Ois se BIOS voinu hyvin olla... --Rswiki1 talk 12. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.41 (UTC) Eston rajoittaminen Samu17 ei ole syyllistynyt estoihin, vaan hänen kaverinsa. Hän kertoi tarkasti kaiken runessa, joten nyt rajoitin hänen estonsa 1.5 kuukaudeksi. Samu17:n kaveri muokkasi väärin ohjeita, joten rajoittelen estoa pienemmäksi. Hyvä, jos ymmärrät... --Rswiki1 talk 12. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.56 (UTC) EI SITTENKÄÄN Samu oli tuhma :D hän kiroili ja haukku minua. asetan vuoden estot hänelle takaisin. Rswiki1 talk 12. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.04 (UTC) Toki Teen sinusta sellaisen. TILT, Keskustelua minusta 12. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.18 (UTC) Valmis Muuten, onko täällä tapahtunut mitään, kun olen ollut poissa? TILT, Keskustelua minusta 12. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.24 (UTC) Sitä En ole ollut täällä pitkään aikaan. --TILT, Keskustelua minusta 12. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.09 (UTC) Kiitos! Kiitos paljon huomiostasi! Toivottavasti näemme Runessa joskus... :) Hehe Se tosiaan oli hyvä vitsi =) Jaah 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 06.02 (UTC) hehe =) Jep hyvä vertauskuva tuo karjavarkaus :D Ja juu sitten se rswiki1 juttu (sarkasmia) Minun puolesta vandaaleille voi antaa vaikka jouluna risuja hyi hyi vandaalit soo soo älkääpä enää vandalikoiko muuten voin antaa 3.23 minuutin bannit hellanlettas... Hehe nyt siis oikeasti : Vandaaleja saa tottakai kohdella huonosti itsekkin usein raivoan niille mutta joskus väännän vitsiksi koko "syy" tekstin kuten se "Herra pistää paska sotkunsa tästä eteenpäin muualle!" juttu... Olet byrokraatti sinua ei eipäillä vandaalismista eikä isoveli jutuista ja sinulla on enemmän muokkauksia kuin rswikillä joten vaikka se kuinka raivoaisi vandaalien tasa arvosta niin siinähän raivotkoon =) Itse aion vastakin kohdella vandaaleja vandaaleina eli bannit vaan ja raivoamiset / vitsit päälle =) Jaah 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.24 (UTC) onneksi olkoon 80.221.252.245 17. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.42 (UTC) aattelin vaan tulee sanoo että onneksi olkoon että sait to byropaakin vai mikä se nyt onkaan XD t. paras Lol Repesin tolle keskustelulle :D ... Juu se ei ansaitse mitään ylläpitäjyyksiä sillä ylläpitäjyyteen tarvitaan ASIALLINEN käytös ja se on tällä hetkellä kaukana siitä =) Jaah 19. elokuuta 2009 kello 11.41 (UTC) kuules nyt paska SINÄ TULET VITTUILEMAAN MULLE!!! "plalalalalalallaa!" vittu mitä paskaa sinä aina jauhat kun joka saatanan pikku asia on mennyt väärin niin vittu mikset vaan korjaa sitä SAATANA OLETHAN "esim merkki käyttäjä" JA "byrokraatti","ylläpitäjä" -.- Mitäs sanot Jos osallistuttaisiin siihen RuneScape video kilpailuun http://news.runescape.com/newsitem.ws?id=2119 ? Jaah 19. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.13 (UTC) lue myös ylempi mutta Mikseipä tehtäisi sitä vaikka koko ylläpidon voimin? Jaah 19. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.24 (UTC) tuollaisesta saa kyllä antaakkin bannit Mutta mitä sanot siitä video asiasta mutta enää 5 päivää aikaa sen videon kanssa eli osallistutaanko koko ylläpidon voimin!? Jaah 20. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.25 (UTC) Aiheeton Ban! The reason given is this: Olet automaattisesti estetty, koska jaat IP-osoitteen käyttäjän Juho0088 kanssa. Eston syy: Huono kielenkäyttö, ja muu rasismi (>-<). * Start of block: 15:53, 20 August 2009 * Expiry of block: 16:26, 20 August 2009 * Intended blockee: 91.153.201.97 You may contact Aku ankka or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 91.153.201.97, and the block ID is #7641. Eli täälainen viesti tuli tänään, kun yritin muokata wikiä. Ja koska en omista tuolaista accountia, enkä ole wikiä vandalisoinut, banni oli aiheeton, voisiko tälläisiä estää tulemasta, kun on aika kiusallista tulla bannatuksi aiheetta. 20. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.31 (UTC) Re: En oikein ymmärtänyt Siis minun tyyppini bannattiin. Syyksi järjestelmä ilmoittaa saman IP osoitteen, eli vaikka vandaali on aivan toinen käyttäjä, siitä tulee säännöliisesti banneja accountilleni, koska vandaalilla on sama IP, kuin minulla. Haluan vielä selventää, että ET bannanut minua, vaan ihan aiheellisesta Juho0088:san bannista tuli haittavaikutuksia minulle. Toivottavasti tämä selvensi. 21. elokuuta 2009 kello 11.15 (UTC) Okei teinkin jo Hellfastin kanssa Siitä tuli ihan hyvä vain äänet puuttuu ja lisäämme ne parin päivän sisälle ja siinä olen sitten minä ääniä duppaamassa "mahtavan" ääneni kanssa että voitte nauraa sille sitten kun se on valmis =) Jaah 21. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.46 (UTC) Lue toki myös ylempi mutta Poistin runeueinsin eston... Sitten vielä sellaista että hän ei välttämättä ole Juho ip-osoite lienee vaihtunut mutta jos hän tekee samanlailla kuin Juho niin piiiiiitkä banni sillä silloin hän luultavasti on Juho. Jaah 21. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.56 (UTC) aivan... Nyt en kyllä tiedä mutta siinä on sellainen että salli laittaa viestiä omalle keskustelusivulle... Öööh... Jos pelkkä muokkaaminen oli estetty tai... Nyt en kyllä tajua yhtään miten... Jos oli sekavaa niin tässä selvennys: Miten ihmeessä se on mahdollista? Jaah 21. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.40 (UTC) Katoin appeal offencesta, ei yhtään raportointia. Sitä paitsi, jos sanoo: "Get the **** out!" Siitä ei repata, koska kirosana pikselöityy automaattisesti. Jos siis jompikumpi niistä reppasi, Jagex ei hyväksynyt sitä. --Penko 22. elokuuta 2009 kello 18.19 (UTC) Eli Jos joku haukkuu sua, käyttäytyy huonosti, käyttää macroja tai kysyy sulta salasanaa, niin et reppaa, okei... Suna mä reppaisin sellaset tyypit. --Penko 23. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.46 (UTC) sori nyt vaan Mulla on tullut semmonen tapa joskus tullut enkä voi sitä lopettaa. no koitan tehdä asialle jotain :) no... onhan tuo new super mario brossi vedetty parikin kymmentä kertaa läpi eli voidin vähän tulla katsomaan :) kyllä siellä lukee nyt taidan lähteä eli en ole paikalla hei voisitko addata mut runessa =)?(runescape nimi:axemaster723)\,,/ [[swordman666 \,,/]] 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.53 (UTC) ja... mikä sun rs nimi on? =)\,,/ [[swordman666 \,,/]] 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.03 (UTC) No lol Kukaan ei tapa rev werewolfei, nii mun pitää tappaa niit. Tänään jo 2 ja eilen 1 =D --Penko 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.50 (UTC) :Taas yks tuli tapettuu --Penko 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 18.52 (UTC) ::Ja vielä tänään 2 =] --Penko 1. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.05 (UTC) ainiin juu... Ja emme voi olla myöskään ylläpitäjiä jos olemme byrokraatteja? Jaah 1. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.08 (UTC) Ööö??? En mä sitä Water staff artikkelia tehnyt, lisäsin siihen vaan "riimuja" sanan... Super Mario X 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.01 (UTC) Ups, en lukenut keskustelu sivulta sitä keskusteua loppuun, ups... Super Mario X 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.03 (UTC) Seuraava kuukauden käyttäjä taitaa olla sinä... Super Mario X 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.38 (UTC) Aika hauska toi sun keskustelu sivusi... Super Mario X 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.59 (UTC) Hei! En haluaisi olla huonoissa väleissä kavereideni kanssa. Se on hauskaa, jos ne vandalisoi. Sittenpähän saa kuunnella niiden itkua perääni "avaa bännit, avaa bännit"... Hehe :) Mutta kuitenkin, ei tässä mitään ongelmaa ole! Rswiki1 talk 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.10 (UTC) Kyllä, mutta Haen joskus byrokraatiksi. Sitten se kehuminen vasta alkaa. Voit muuten puhutella mua byrokraatiksi, vaikka mulla onkin töitä RuneScapessa. HEI KUULE!!!! VEDÄN FM 99... SE ON VÄHÄN RASKASTA ENKÄ OLE AINA EHTINYT KÄYMÄÄN RUNEWIKISSÄ!!! Eli: mutta kuitenkin joskus otan byrokraatin hakemukset esiin. Rswiki1 talk 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.14 (UTC) Nah nah, mutta kuitenkin voisitko joskus harkita että ottaisit mut RuneWikin byrokraatiksi? Haluaisin siihen tiimin olis siistii :) Olen tehnyt myös itsekin joskus hyvää työtä RuneWikin eteen......... Rswiki1 talk 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.18 (UTC) LOL? Luuleks et on aikaa? Ala ite vetämään fm 99:n niin ei kovin ehdi tuota RuneWikissä olemaan. Pidätkö mua hölmönä? En ole ollut RuneWikissä varmaan 2 viikkoon. Kehityksen aikana tuskin käyn ollenkaan? Rswiki1 talk 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.23 (UTC) Olen ammattilainen RuneScapessa TUU RUNEESEEN NIIN TAVATAAN. VOIT KYSÄSTÄ MULTA ASIOITA HELPOSTI. Rswiki1 talk 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.24 (UTC) TUU RUNEESEEN Rswiki1 talk 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.26 (UTC) No sry anteeks jos loukkaannuit --Rswiki1 talk 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.58 (UTC) TARJOUS! Haluaisitko hallintapaneelli oikeudet RuneWikin foorumille? Eli suurin, mitä voi omistaa! Kenelläkään muulla ei ole sitä. Voit :Muokata etusivun tervetuloa tekstiä ::Tehdä ohjeita ja muokata sääntöjä ::: Muokata rekisteröitymislomaketta! Ja muuta. Haluatko, jos mä pääsen byroksi vaihteeksi? Tää ois ainaski 10€ tarjous... en päästä nimittäin hirveän useaa tuohon oikeuksiin...... Rswiki1 talk 4. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.06 (UTC) sori :( joskus tuolla etusivulla luki että "vandaalit menköön sotkemaan hiekkalaatikkoa"=) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.17 (UTC) ps oon OIKEESTI todella PAHOILLANI=) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.17 (UTC) :) =) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.20 (UTC) xD Onkos nyt sopiva aika, että voitaisiin jutella tarjouksesta? Rswiki1 talk 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.44 (UTC) hei... jouduitko säkin tekee tonne runewikin foorumeille käyttäjän? se olis parempi jos siellä vois olla samalla millä on runewikissä=) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 09.05 (UTC) okei asia selvä On muuten jääny täällä käyminen todella vähäiseksi koska pelaan taas WoWia että älkää ihmetelkö jos katoan. Jaah 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 09.46 (UTC) Itseasiassa!!!! Anteeksi, että olen ollut kateellinen. Eivät kaikki ole byrokraatteja! Ei 10finland01:ksikään ole. Eikä hellfastikaan! Olen varmasti samanarvoinen niiden kanssa enkä tarvitse enempää :) Rswiki1 talk 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.05 (UTC) Miksi Poistit kaiken RuneWiki:Äänestys/Kuukauden käyttäjä-sivulta, siellä oli ainakin kaks ääntä Chutt-Riitille, ja sit vielä joku laitto ton pollin, että "Aku ankka kuukauden käyttäjäks, kyllä vai ei?", vaikka siinä vois laittaa, että "Chutt-Riit vai Aku ankka kuukauden käyttäjäks". --Penko 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.03 (UTC) No 'Duh!' Kai mä nyt sen huomasin, mutta kysyin miks tyhjensit sillon sen sivun. --Penko 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.07 (UTC) Ps. Sen äänestyssivun vois tyhjentää aina kun valitaan uusi kuukauden käyttäjä. mulla on tooooooooodella hyvä idis lisätään tänne runewikiin semmonen mustalista jonne laitetaan pahimmat sotkijat ja muut häiritsijät=) \,,/ swordman666 \,,/ (= 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.29 (UTC) Okei sitten, mutta! Miksi kirjoitit: "Sivu tyhjennetty vanhojen juttujen takia. Äänestä uutta tämän viivan alle:" Mitä toi 'vanhojen juttujen takia' tarkottaa. Olisit vaa voinut jättää: "Käyttäjät voivat ehdottaa kuukauden käyttäjää. Muistakaa käyttää neljää tildeä tai pistäkää allekirjoitus-mallineenne." --Penko 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 15.22 (UTC) PS. Miten aina käykin niin kun mä huomautan sulle jotain, nii se ei ollutkaan sun vika. PPS. Ja tähän loppuu tää typerä keskustelu. PPPS. Et sitten enää väittele asiasta. PPPPS. Mä luulin, että sä poistit kaikki äänestykset, koska et halunnut, että Chutt-Riit on kuukauden käyttäjä. En huomannukaan, että onkin jo syyskuu. PPPPPS. Hups! Eihän tästä asiasta pitänyt enää keskustella. PPPPPPS. Sain muuten uuden näytönohjaimen, heti tietokone toimii sulavemmin, eikä oo lagii. PPPPPPPS. Okei ehkä vähän liikaa jälkikirjoituksia. PPPPPPPPS. Vielä yks =) PPPPPPPPPS. Toi oli sitten viimeinen, tai siis tämä!